<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Melting, Becoming Incapacitated by Ship_On_The_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055256">We're Melting, Becoming Incapacitated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea'>Ship_On_The_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Tenderness, We Die Like Men, time to get thrown into orbit reading this lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tmw you finally get to be with your long-distance partner irl and you just wanna kiss them when you get home...</p>
<p>Or, established dnf finally meet up, and share their first couple of kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Melting, Becoming Incapacitated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to challenge myself this time to write something very, very spicy and uhm....<br/>If you think Burnt Cookies threw you into orbit, then boy oh boy this one's going to fucking obliterate you.</p>
<p>Happy holidays btw! I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want to kiss you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George froze from taking his jacket off, the fabric hanging halfway off his arms, and he looked over towards Dream, who was looking back at him from beside the front door, eyes flickering away briefly out of nervousness. George felt his face heat up, and he resumed stripping from his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack between the two of them, leaving him in only a thing-fabric, long-sleeved shirt. He grabbed the handle to his luggage and ran a thumb over it in flustered thought, staring at the base of the coat rack. It was one thing saying that through screens, and another thing entirely when it’s said face to face for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s stopping you, then?” was George’s eventual reply, and his eyes returned to Dream, feeling his heartbeat begin to pick up. Dream sighed softly and turned away, placing his keys on a small hook by the door, before turning back around and walking towards George, stopping in front of him and leaving less than a third of a meter of space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just hours prior the two of them had finally met in person, and despite having been in a relationship for four months and being best friends for over half a decade, neither of them was entirely sure how to physically react to one another. It was new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was frightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pocketed his hands only to retract them moments later, his right hand rising to rub the back of his neck. He ducked his head nervously as he finally replied, “I don’t- I don’t know how to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know…” George parroted, confused. “You don’t know how to kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eehhh,” Dream began, realizing what he said hadn’t made much sense to George. “I mean... I don’t know how you liked to be kissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George felt himself begin to blush again, and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the wall behind him. “Well, neither do I.” A mischievous smile began to work its way onto his face as a sudden thought occurred. “We can always find out, though. Together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream mirrored a smile and inched closer, his nervousness slowly melting off him as he realized they were in the same boat. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” George assured, uncrossing his arms, and welcomed Dream into his personal space as he moved closer, bringing his hands up to cup George’s face and pressing close enough to feel his body heat. Dream ghosted his thumb over George’s bottom lip, a silent beckon for permission, and was met by George grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt and tugging him in closer, which was all Dream needed to join their lips together, eyes fluttering shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips were chapped, but neither of them took notice or care, because they were immediately melting into the kiss, other thoughts and focuses fading into their back of their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed slow, getting a feel for each other’s mouth against their own, savoring it all, their hands slowly shifting around. George’s hands sneaked up while Dream’s crept down, and before they knew it George had his hands in Dream’s hair and Dream had his hands on George’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream suddenly was pulling his head back, away from the kiss, and they parted, George half-lidding his eyes to look at his lover. Dream was looking back at him, face flushed lightly and expression close to awestruck, making George just want to melt right back into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Dream asked quietly. Screw melting with a kiss, George felt himself melting right then and there with love. A small smile broke onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he quietly answered. Dream mirrored a small smile towards George, humming happily, and leaned in close, almost connecting their lips again, before positioning himself next to George’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go faster?” he whispered, voice lowering with heat, but slightly trembling with nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An involuntary shudder raced down George’s spine as he almost lost his composure completely, almost unable to handle the way Dream just spoke to him and what he had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” George whispered back, eyes closing when he felt Dream reconnect their lips eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kisses were no longer slow and testing, but were heating up and getting more hungry, more feverish. George unconsciously found himself letting his fingers comb through Dream’s hair, coaxing the blonde to shudder against his mouth and kiss him a little deeper, making George even more of a mess, as the hands at his waist began to massage mindlessly at his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George choked back a noise of pleasure, feeling himself slowly lose control of himself. What didn’t help was at that very moment, Dream swiped his tongue over George’s bottom lip, and ever-so-gently nipped at the sensitive skin, pulling on it with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George couldn’t help it, as his hands curled into fists and tugged slightly on Dream’s hair- he moaned, softly, into Dream’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction was instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” tumbled out of Dream’s mouth as he ripped away from their kiss, breathing turning frantic. George didn’t need to open his eyes to know that the other was a flushed mess, his composure beginning to slip away. Hands continued to touch away at his waist and sides, reaching to run over his stomach and hips, and George bit at his lip to steady himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Dream repeated himself, interrupting himself to press kiss George, which was eagerly returned, before he pulled back again to speak more. “I want to hear that again.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George felt his sanity stray as he replied, knowing full well that he was about to cause. “Then make me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Dream had begun to kiss him again, permission to go further granted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream did the same as he had prior, and George moaned weakly, not as affected as he was the first time. However, that changed when Dream’s hand dipped lower, and suddenly, they were under his shirt, touching his bare skin. It was too much for George, and he made a louder noise in response, the moan shaky from pleasure, his jaw going slack slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking advantage of the new position, Dream slid his tongue into George’s mouth and pushed his mouth to open wider, met with a fierce shudder and George unconsciously relaxing, using the wall behind him as full support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pressed more into George to help keep him upright, kissing deeper and using his tongue to map out the inside of his mouth. George responded eagerly, chasing after his tongue with his own and exhaling an almost inaudible moan when he was successful, his hands continuing to brush through Dream’s soft hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to kiss deeply, Dream eating up all the noises George was making like a starving man. But he wasn’t satisfied with them; He wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear him loud and flustered, knowing he’s to blame for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feverishly, Dream broke away from the kiss, almost frantically pressing a line of kisses from the corner of George’s mouth to the angle of his jaw to get to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” He asked, voiced fevered beyond George had ever heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes,” George whispered breathlessly. “Please, give me more.” He breathed out, shuddering. “<em>Ruin me</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George didn’t have time to react to what Dream had said, because suddenly, one of the hands at his side shot up and nestled in his hair, tugging on his hair to tilt his head back. Obedient and relaxed, George let his head be guided, and he exhaled a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he felt a pair of hot, wet lips press against the underside of his jaw, and his sanity was officially out of the window, his legs turning to jelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft moan was coaxed from him as Dream kissed a line to his neck and began to map out his skin, George’s neck beginning to get covered in feverish kisses. It was almost too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it became too much when a rough kiss was pressed above his collarbone, a strong jolt of white-hot pleasure shooting through him, his legs beginning to buckle from it all, biting his lip hard to hold back another sinful noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining hand at his waist helped hold George up, and the lips at his neck suddenly disappeared, only to reappear at his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to move somewhere else? I don’t want you to fall down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George could only nod, not trusting his voice. Dream pressed a chaste kiss against his jaw before separating himself from George, grabbing his hand, and George took a second to regain any composure he could before opening his eyes and following Dream, who had begun to walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George refused to focus on anything except for Dream, taking note that the other’s face had grown more flushed, reaching to his ears and neck, and that every time he glanced back at him, his lips shone in the dim lighting of the house, slick with both of their saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before George knew it, they had reached Dream’s bed, and he was begin guided to sit down on it. He sat, and Dream sat down beside him, immediately leaning close and resting his forehead against George’s, running his hands up and down his thighs aimlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t too much for you?” Dream questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed in thought, resting a hand on Dream’s leg. “It is a little, but I really like it when it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream inched closer, ready to pounce. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George licked his lips, already feeling himself fall apart. “Mhm. When I said ruin me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I meant it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He had grown sick and tired of having to wait for this moment, he wanted to finally be touched and tasted like he’d been dreaming about for months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it seemed that Dream was in the same boat, because he was immediately pushed to lay on the bed’s mattress and Dream was on top of him, kissing him roughly and passionately. George moaned happily and shut his eyes, content with what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, when Dream began to kiss at his neck, George could fully appreciate all the pleasure and good feelings swirling around him like a brewing storm, not having to worry about his legs giving out on him. And Dream seemed to figure out the same, growing more vigorous with his attacks, the kisses turning into gentle bites, hands returning to the bare skin under George’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feverishly, Dream began to mark George’s neck, taking claim of every inch of his skin with a series of bites, licks, kisses, and sucks, often interrupting himself to further claim George’s lips with a deep kiss, the other’s growing moans like music to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” George gasped as Dream added another forming bruise to George’s neck, and he shuddered as Dream huffed contentedly against his agitated skin, before he suddenly began to moan, loud and unfiltered, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as he panted heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hands,” he gasped out, his hands grabbing at Dream’s arms, and he took sudden note at how his hand had ventured further up his shirt, and were pressing into the skin around the center of his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” Dream asked, voice dangerously low, using his nails to ghost his hands in a scratching motion, feeling George begin to tremble beneath him, a sinful noise akin to a whine being coaxed from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please- Oh my god,” George whimpered, begging. “Clay please- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he interrupted himself with another noise, hands tightening their grip on Dream’s arms, as Dream applied more pressure to his hands at George’s sides, realizing what George was asking- no, begging- for Dream to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to George’s neck, Dream pressed another kiss to his collarbone, and started to inch himself down George’s body, pressed kisses along his clothed body. Sliding down to the appropriate spot, Dream slowly grabbed the hem of George’s shirt in his left hand, and bunched the fabric out of the way into his hand, exposing his stomach and sides to the air, and more importantly, to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George inhaled shakily as Dream pressed his lips to the top of his stomach, a breathless “Shit” falling softly from his mouth. Dream picked up the pace, and placed kisses feverishly along his bare skin, moving towards his left side, George left as a trembling and panting mess beneath him, whimpering weakly out of pure pleasure when Dream’s lips pressed to his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noises George made when Dream claimed the skin with a passionate bite was of pure sin, loud enough for a noise complaint to be registered against them if they were in an apartment. Dream continued to mark the soft and perfect skin, and George couldn’t handle the jolts of euphoric pleasure being shot through him, losing control of himself and shuddering uncontrollably, absentmindedly trying to pull himself away, almost on fire from how warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt. Dream kept him pinned, however, and George could only moan and whimper until they almost turned into shouts, biting down on his shirt sleeve that was most definitely being drooled on to try and muffle himself, his other hand clutching the bedspread beneath them like a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Dream was finally satisfied with the noises he was hearing and with how much skin he had marked, and after pressing a final kiss to his side, Dream returned his attention to George’s mouth, which he kissed for a final time, slow and savoring, once George gently removed his shirt sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream relaxed onto George’s chest, resting his head near his neck, his hands coming to play with the collar of his shirt. He started almost absentmindedly at the darkening bruises scattered across George’s neck as he let his lover catch his breath, who was panting like he just completed a marathon. Both of them were utterly incapacitated at that point, and were taking the time to calm down and let themselves return to earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” was the first thing for George to say after a couple of minutes of content silence. “Just… holy shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughed lightly from where he was. “I agree with you on that.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up,” George warned playfully.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Make me,” Dream teased back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George snickered breathlessly. “I love you so much.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream smiled, humming in reply. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute of comfortable silence passed before Dream spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry, want to order something here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what are you thinking?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How does pizza sound?”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m okay with that.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay.” Dream made no effort to get up.</span><br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you said you were hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh, let me lay here for a few more minutes.” Dream was smiling at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re an idiot,” George huffed, voice fond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them never did order pizza that evening, as much as they wanted to, because they instead fell asleep in each other’s arms, not waking up until the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if George beat his partner with a pillow for making his neck “look like a giraffe’s”, that morning after they woke up, then so be it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you (survived) enjoyed this, thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Have a great day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>